There are different types of eyeglasses which have different purposes such as the eyeglasses for correcting myopia, reading glasses, sunglasses, goggles and diving goggles. The eyeglasses have more and more variety functions. Sometimes, fishing line can be used to replace the lower portion of the rims of some glasses so as to secure the lenses, or the lenses are directly adhered to the frame. However, theses lenses are difficult to be replaced and the frames of the glasses involve complicated manufacturing steps. In addition, the manufacturing cost is high.
The present invention can provide a pair of eyeglasses to improve the mentioned shortcomings.